


Unwanted Sacrifice

by Esbiern (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Sentai Genji Shimada, Vigilante, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Esbiern
Summary: Genji is blaming himself for the change of Cyberninja into Okami, aswell as the distance Hanzo is putting. His grief and sadness is becoming overbearing and all Jesse wants is to see his boyfriend happy.





	Unwanted Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valdyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valdyra/gifts).



> For the lovely Moraggian ( moraggian.tumblr.com ) on tumblr. The AU belongs to them ♡ 
> 
> (Currently unedited)

Genji missed his banter with Hanzo. The two were always close. They trained together since they were kids, they helped one another out when they were in trouble, they cared for eachother. Sitting alone on the couch on their movie night, Genji couldn't help but to wonder if Hanzo’s distance was caused by him.

Everything changed, was this because he talked too much about Vigilante? Maybe he had enough of Genji being careless and mentioning Cyberninja and Sentai in public. Genji hated this sudden difference. At work they used to make sly and petty remarks in Japanese at the customers who would act like they were higher than them. Always making fun of the soccer moms who bragged about their kids to the other customers in line. Mocking the businessmen who would come in and order their coffee, while still being on the phone.

They would watch movies all night. Hanzo would mock Genji when he cried in movies, but he would do the same when Hanzo teared up. They would eat popcorn or some homemade ramen made by Hanzo. Genji would always be on drink duty. He prepared sake for Hanzo and a different fruity drink every night for himself. They would be happy together. They would be spending time together.

At this moment, Genji wished he was on the couch with him. Wishing for their normal movie night, but a quick glance at the clock promised him that Hanzo wasn't coming. Its midnight and they both have work tomorrow. He wouldn't be surprised if Hanzo won't go to work tomorrow, he was always gone. Genji stood up with a blanket wrapped tightly around him. McCree gave him the blanket as a present, green dragons printed all over. He pulls the blanket tighter as the silent taps of his feet on the wood floors flowed into his ears. He found himself craving the familiar presence of his brother.

He opened the door down the hall into his room, ignoring Hanzo’s parallel to his. The scent of his room giving him some calm. Cherry blossom was always one of his favorite smells. He could imagine his old home in Hanamura and the faint smell of cherry blossom in the wind. A sweet fragrance that his mom would search for in the spring with the brothers. As he walked over to his bed and laid down, he couldn't help but to wonder if this was his fault. Did he begin driving Hanzo away like his relatives? 

He can accept his extended family hating him. He never had the chance to know them. They never saw him often enough to become more than the occasional bother, but Hanzo was his older brother. The person he looked to for approval when he was younger. The one who he could go to about McCree when he found out that he was Vigilante. All these memories surfaced as pulled the blanket over his face.

Genji wasn't ready to realize he pushed the only family he had left away. He began to wonder where he messed up. He picked at the blanket’s tag and lost himself in thought once more, pulled out of them only when he heard the front door open. 

“Hanzo?” Genji’s voice shook as he pulled the blanket off the get out of bed. He left the room to see if his brother finally came home. His brain was conflicted when he saw the silhouette of a large man in a cowboy hat. He pulls the blanket over his head as he moped towards him. The man was visibly startled, not being able to have seen the smaller man in the dark before coming in contact. with him. Jesse’s arms wrap around him after the initial shock went down. “Sorry about that darlin’.” He pulls him closer when Genji sniffles audibly. “What did I do?” Genji’s voice wavers as he presses his face into the taller man’s chest. Shoulders trembling as he is trying to hold himself together.

They stay together in silence as he attempts to pull himself together. The atmosphere was filled with uncertainty and neither knew how to deal with it. Jesse wanted to help, but he knew his efforts are wasteless without Hanzo here to back him up. Genji only wanted to know what he did to get his only family to hate him. He missed the jointed missions as Sentai and Cyberninja. He wanted to hear Hanzo claim he worked alone, only to later go off and help him deal with people. He wanted to fix whatever it was he messed up. 

“I just wish I knew what I have done to hurt my brother.” He finally broke. He couldn't take the absence of his only family. The tears wouldn't stop falling even as Jesse pulled him in and whispered comforting nothings into his ears. Jesse was determined to help Genji in any way he can to get Hanzo back. He was beginning to miss the stern man and their banter, he wanted to see Genji happy again. 

The morning arrived with a light directly in Jesse’s eyes. He had carried the younger man to bed last night after he began to break down. His heart ached for his boyfriend's cheerful attitude and jokes. Jesse put on his civilian attire and wrote a note to Genji and placed it on the nightstand beside him and left. He was going to find out what the hell was going on. 

McCree was asking everyone if they saw Okami recently. The fellow heroes and even civilians, he was desperate. The cold bit his nose as he ran around searching. He stopped when he approached a shop window airing the local news channel. “-yet in recent days, Cyberninja has not been seen. The lone hero has seemingly disappeared from the city.” A lady with an almost transparent shirt informed. Her voice was shrill and he wondered how anyone could focus on what she was saying. 

As he was about to turn away a reflection caught his eye. A japanese man with an undercut, holding himself confidently. He whipped around to see Hanzo across the street. “Hanzo!” He yelled and checked traffic before running after him. Jesse could see he was caught off guard and ready to flee. “Wait a moment there partner.” He warned before speeding up a little. “What do you want McCree?” He asked, shifting from foot to foot. “Where the hell have you been?” Jesse tried to keep his voice down as he grabbed Hanzo’s sleeve. 

He yanked his arm away instantly and stepped back a little. “That is none of your business.” He replied in a monotone voice, lacking emotion. Jesse had to stop him as he tried to turn away. “It may not be mine, but your brother is wonderin’ what he did to make you hate him.” His voice cracked a little as he remembered the state of his boyfriend. Hate filled him at the sight of the cause of said pain. How can someone leave his only family like that? Jesse tried to get a grip on his emotions as he turned his eyes to the traffic. “He is an adult he can handle himself.” Hanzo finished and began to walk away. “He doesn't need anyone to watch him and take care of him all day.” The pedestrians taking Hanzo into the crowd, hiding him before Jesse could take after him. “You are a fuckin’ dick, you know that right?” Jesse yelled hoping that the man could hear him. 

He, however, wasn't able to see the sad face and flinch that he got in response. Hanzo wanted to turn back. He wanted to go work at the coffee shop with his brother and have movie nights back. But he would rather keep his brother and his boyfriend safe at the cost of himself. His eye catching a purple woman moving the scope of a sniper rifle off of him and putting it away. 

There is no way around this.


End file.
